


Guitar Hero

by AlonzoTheEboy



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: All i know is that i write fucked up shit and fuck shit, Bottom Tugger, Cute af but annoying af Tugger, Demeter is Munks best friend in this, Dominant Munkustrap, Fuckin nerd falls for a fuckin himbo with a guitar, Human AU, Idk how the rating really works tbh, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, People seem to forget that Demeter and Tugger are punk af, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Smut, That's it, Top Munkustrap, also, and Munkustrap is about to be aswell, of course, she has a girlfriend so sorry ladies, she's taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonzoTheEboy/pseuds/AlonzoTheEboy
Summary: Munkustrap is an accountant, so what the hell is he doing in the middle of a rock concert? And more importantly, why did he catch the attention of the lead guitarist? Second best, why does he like it?
Relationships: Munkustrap/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 31
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a wanted poster on tumblr for a fic like this and i basically convulsed because i wanted to write it so much. I hope i did it well enough to the original posters idea, but i went off everything I could 😅 loved writing this tho as a little break before i actually start the writing i keep procrastinating on.  
++++ = Time skip

“Why do you keep staring at me like that?” 

Demeter shook her head, ignoring his question. “You look tired.”

Munkustrap squinted at her and looked around at the coffee shop they were in. It was a bit noisier than he liked, but he didn’t just look tired, he was tired. And coffee always seemed to help him with that. All the way back from when he had his first cup in his teen years.

“What are you doing this weekend?” She rested her chin on hands as she studied him. Munkustrap ran a nervous hand through his hair. 

“I’m not doing much. I’m probably going to…” He trailed off, thinking about what he did on the weekends that didn’t involve sleeping and working. “Read a book?”

Demeter questioned his answer just as much as he did. Munkustrap dipped his head in embarrassment. It wasn’t that he didn’t like going out, it was just that he was never invited anywhere.

“Why don’t you come to a concert with my girlfriend and I?”

Uh oh.

“A concert?” He tilted his head. “Like the loud and sweaty kind?”

“It’s only going to be a small venue of people for a small band.”

“A _ loud _ venue for a _ loud _band is what I’m hearing.”

“Come on Munk.” Demeter tsked. “You always like the things I suggest, and I would never put you in a bad situation on purpose.”

“Any examples of me enjoying things you suggest?” Munkustrap sipped his coffee. Demeter merely pointed to his silver hair. She definitely got him there. A few years ago, Munkustrap had confided in her about his fear of his hair turning grey and falling out. She then enthusiastically told him to grey it before his body did. Of course he initially refused, but after persistent nagging and text messages with photos of men with dyed silver hair, Munkustrap gave in and let her dye his hair silver. 

That was five years ago, and he dyed it every year since. But that was besides the point. 

“Hair is different from moshing. And besides, I’m not a, what’s the word? Party rocker?”

Demeter snorted. “That’s not what that means.”

He could have guessed that. Him and Demeter were quite a strange pair of friends. She was decked out in a leather jacket with spikes on every crevasse, fishnet stockings, and boots that looked like they could crush a skull. Munkustrap himself was just in his work casual, with a shirt, tie, and slacks. It wasn’t even that far off from his usual casual. 

Their friendship had started when they were in highschool and still figuring out who they wanted to be. Demeter became a groupie and Munkustrap became an accountant, and yet their friendship still held strong for the past decade.

“Look, I’m not asking you to mosh, I’m not asking you to wear a gimp suit, and I’m not asking you to creep out of your shell and become a punk for the night. All I’m asking is that we hang out on Friday by listening to music. You can even bring headphones in and listen to what you want in private. I don’t care, I just want to see you out of your house for awhile.”

“I’m out of my house now, isn’t that enough?”

“It’s routine. We always go for coffee on Wednesday! It’s mundane enough that you like it, and we spice it up by going to a different one each time so that I like it.” Demeter sat back in the booth. “Come on Munk. Take the biggest risk in your life and come to a concert with me!”

Munkustrap sighed and set his coffee down. “I’m sorry Demeter, but I just have too much to do on… What day did you say it was?”

“Friday.”

“Friday! Oh yeah, the boss plans to keep me in late with piles of work. Like mountains of it.” Munkustrap whistled lowly. “I don’t think I can make it.”

Demeter looked at him with her jaw slack. Before she started to lean over the table, Munkustrap knew what was coming. With a pouty lip and dilated eyes that could make puss in boots weep, Demeter looked Munkustrap in the eye as he tried to avoid her gaze.

“Please?” She grabbed both of his hands and lightly shook them. “Just this once?”

“It’s never just once with you.” 

“It’s not even heavy metal. It’s just rock and roll, like Kiss, Tears for Fears even, stuff like that.”

“Are they actually going to be playing Tears for Fears?” Munkustrap asked with hope.

“You can ask them to, if you want. After the show, they usually do requests if they’re not too worn out.”

“Who’s even playing?”

Demeter smiled. “It’s a garage band I’ve been hanging around lately. Call themselves CATS.”

“I’m allergic, thank you.”

“You had a cat in highschool!” She lightly punched his shoulder. “Put some respect on Cowboy’s name.”

Munkustrap didn’t think she’d remember Cowboy, but she did. He was both very flattered to the point that he wanted to cry, and annoyed at how good of a friend she was. Maybe he should actually be a good friend as well. Kiss was a good band if he remembered correctly, and he definitely had a sweet spot for alternative pop like Tears for Fears… Would it hurt to creep out of his shell for the night?

He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he contemplated. The queen growing restless right in front of him wasn’t helping his thoughts. It was very much like the time Demeter had convinced him to try out in the school musical with her. To his surprise, after singing the school approved Party in the U.S.A, the teacher running the whole thing had offered him a lead roll outright. Everyone seemed to think that he had the voice of an angel. At the time, Munkustrap was humiliated and thought they were all playing a joke on him, and even after Demeter had calmed him down and apologized, he refused the offer politely and stopped any singing career right there because the thought of being seen and heard by the entire school was frightening on it’s own, let alone to strangers if he ever actually had a successful career at singing, which he definitely wouldn’t have.

But he always contemplated the what ifs. I mean, it wasn’t like he was going to quit his job and become a groupie like Demeter because of one concert, but…

Oh, what is he thinking? Nothing life changing is going to happen on friday if he decided to listen to live music. Ridiculous.

He shook his head to himself before finally looking Demeter in the eye.

“Okay, I’ll go.”

A couple of squeals from Demeter later, and Munkustrap was already uncomfortable at the thought of sweat and loud music.

  
  


+++++++++++

  
  


So far, no sweat, but plenty of loud music from the looks of it.

“We’re not even inside and you already look like you have a stick up your ass! Chill!” Demeter laughed, looping her arm around Munkustrap’s and leading him towards the venue.

Munkustrap could hear the guitar riffs and drum solos from the parking lot. What could they possibly be doing when the show wasn’t supposed to start until seven, especially when it’s six-forty?

“Come on, they’re already starting!” Demeter pulled him faster.

_ Starting _? Wasn’t the whole point of a scheduled show to be on schedule? Apparently these punks lived in a world without time management. No wonder Demeter was always late.

She hadn’t lied when she told him that everything was small. Stepping inside the cramped room filled with chairs already discarded to the side and a small (but large to Munkustrap) group of people were moshing their hearts away. 

Munkustrap hoped he used that word correctly. Moshing was the only way to describe what he saw, even though whenever he heard the word moshing he thought of baby food. The audience wasn’t dancing with rhythm or swaying with class, they were just imitating bobble heads to the full extent with more greasy hair than a yak who just ran through a field of butter. 

While Munkustrap was busy observing the societal rebelion, Demeter had caught sight of her girlfriend in the… Mosh pit?

He held her right before she darted off to her girlfriend, needing to know. 

“Is that a mosh pit?” He asked. She sputtered a laugh.

“No, they’re just headbanging. You’ll be fine!”

She had to raise her voice and Munkustrap could still barely hear her. The speakers were just turned way too up. Like it’s a small gathering basically, they don’t need to blow the eardrums of everyone in a mile radius when they could be heard just fine with acoustic instruments.

Of course, the more he looked at the leather studded punks, the more he realized that they wanted their ears blown out. Acoustic instruments would just ruin the point.

Demeter slipped from his grasp and crowded around the small stage with the others. Munkustrap saw no reason to squeeze himself between everyone to get closer when he could hear the music just fine. Hell, if he opened the door and went down a couple blocks he’d still be able to make out the lyrics. It wouldn’t be that hard considering most of the lyrics consisted of profanity and… Gargles? Munkustrap didn’t know what to call it but the singer seemed to be screaming himself hoarse. Just the sound of it made Munkustrap want to take a Tylenol and swallow an ice cube. 

The drums seemed to be just a series of smashes against the cymbals with no regard to keeping rhythm. The only pattern it seemed to follow was that after a couple seconds of banging on the cymbals, the drummer would go ham against the snare like his life depended on it before going back to the cymbals. The bassist (if there was one) seemed to be so quiet and insignificant to the performance that Munkustrap couldn’t tell if it was there or not.

The only thing that seemed to be coherent and have purpose was the guitar. 

While the rest of the band seemed to be high off of a cocaine binge and trying to do their best with a xylophone, the guitarist was… Actually pleasant to Munkustrap. As pleasant as it could get in the circumstances he was in, but pleasant nonetheless. Now, Munkustrap wasn’t going to act like a guitar expert, but the way the riffs seemed to pick up and carry the band as it tried so hard to stay together was memorizing. Whoever was playing seemed to take every fault of his bandmates and turn them into something intentional all with a curl of his fingers. Every missed drum roll became a small solo, and every accidental cough into the mic was followed up with this strange but deliberate sound. The hard guitar would sound almost soft when it reached a certain speed that Munkustrap knew only a professional could be playing. Who was the musical god shredding on the guitar, and why the hell was he in a small town playing with people who sound as if they were shot with horse tranquilizer?

Munkustrap shook his head and looked over the crowd. Two songs had played so far and they didn’t seem ready to stop head bobbing until they threw up, which some of them did. Munkustrap wasn’t about to put himself in the middle of that just to get a look at the guitarist.

At least, that was what he was telling himself as he walked closer and closer to the crescent moon of undeoderented plebs. Even as he slipped between two hairy men with their arms up and armpit hair out, Munkustrap was convinced that he was still yards away from the stage. As far as he was concerned, it was more like the stage had moved closer towards him. It was lit with jarringly annoying orange lights that didn’t compliment the band from the angle they were at, especially with the horrifying cat makeup that was basically melting off of their faces. But Munkustrap could only see that from a split second of looking at them. He only got a split second because that was when his vision was taken up by the guitarist sliding on his knees right up to Munkustrap.

The guitarist had the greasiest flippy hair out of everyone in the venue and Munkustrap somehow _ liked _it. It was long and flat and golden and in the guitarist's face so much that Munkustrap was certain that he couldn't see. Munkustrap was even worried that the long locks would tangle between his hands and guitar. It was certainly long enough to do so, and the guitarist was moving fast enough that he definitely wouldn't notice it. In fact, no one would notice if it got tangled because their eyes were all on the guitarist himself and his unusual outfit. 

A tight tank top with a leopard print chest was loosely hanging off of the musician's frame, giving everyone an eye full of glistening arms and even a sweaty chest if he moved at the right angle. But it was the pants that truly stole the look. They could be described in very few words such as _ tight _ , _ leathery _ , and _ heavenly. _ If the guitar wasn't covering the man's crotch, Munkustrap was certain that it wouldn't leave much to the imagination.

In those very long seconds filled with a sick shred from the guitarist, Munkustrap couldn't take his eyes off him. He watched as he started to pluck at the strings ferociously, causing the whole guitar to jump in his hands. With each jump, the guitarist twisted his body to move with the controlled leaps. He was still on his knees in the sliding position, and with each twist his spine craned down further until he was basically lying on the back of his legs, giving Munkustrap a full view of what was between them. 

Munkustrap felt his jaw open in shock. He didn't know if he was appalled or… No, he wouldn't dare. He was in a public setting. And if everyone else around him wasn't getting hot and bothered by the guitarist then neither should he. 

Except everyone _ was _ getting hot and bothered by the guitarist. Munkustrap looked around and saw that almost everyone was knocked to their knees by the sight. It confused him. Munkustrap had barely even seen anything. It was mostly covered by shadow, but the print was definitely there. But if that was all he saw with a front row seat to the spread legs, then what in the world did the crowd see that made them go nuts?

With a long scratch against the strings, the guitarist concluded his solo. Munkustrap realized with embarrassment that the crowd was going wild for the _ guitar _ not the _ guitarist _. They were brought to their knees by the rock and roll while Munkustrap had been too busy looking at the man's crotch!

The guitarist slowly rose and sat on the balls of his feet. The song wasn't over yet but the crowd still cheered and screamed anyway. Allowing his hand a break away from the strings, he ran it through his hair and whipped it back, giving a clear look of his face to Munkustrap. Unlike his bandmates, his makeup looked like it had just been put on. The only evidence that he had worked his ass off was the sweat dripping off of him. A drop collected at his nose and fell to the stage floor as he took in deep breaths. Munkustrap's eyes couldn't help but follow the guitarist's chest as it rose and fell. Slowly trailing back up, he was met with another pair of eyes boring into him.

He had been caught, and with a wink the guitarist leaped back onto his feet and continued to play.

Lord have mercy.

++++++++++

The next songs they played went in one ear and out the other. Munkustrap didn't care for it any more. The only thing that peaked his interest was when the guitar solos started, but as soon as they ended he went back into his comatic state. At first he had doubts about whether or not the guitarist did what he did on purpose, and if it was, was it for Munkustrap or was it just part of the show? 

His answer came each guitar solo. Most of the audience had backed up and were in their own corners, head bobbing like there was no tomorrow, giving Munkustrap much wanted elbow room. Standing right in front of the elevated stage gave Munkustrap a good view of the whole band, but he only used his advantage point to look at the guitarist. If Munkustrap had wanted his answer on whether or not the guitarist was giving him special attention, he should have paid attention to the fact that the guitarist had yards of cord that would have allowed him free reign of the stage, and yet he kept to one side. More specifically, he kept himself planted right in front of Munkustrap’s field of view. But if that wasn't enough for him to notice, then the fact that the guitarist got really low each solo and acted as if Munkustrap was the only one in the room. The solos almost became a duo from the fact that it was only Munkustrap and the guitarist. The band was doing their own thing, and the crowd was too busy head bobbing to the music to notice how the guitarist only looked at Munkustrap and Munkustrap alone.

But Munkustrap did. By god he did.

Each joint in the fingers and how rough they looked from calluses. How the veins in his arms strained and pulsed with each cord as if they were strings of their own. The way his chest peaked out whenever he twisted in his tank top the right way (and Munkustrap was certain that the guitarist was twisting deliberately), and how sometimes it pulled back so far that his nipples were out. If they caught the light right, Munkustrap swore he saw them shimmer. 

Munkustrap didn't know what was wrong with him. He wondered if he was being hypnotised or something because he just couldn't look away. He had never been captivated so hard before. It was almost confusing since he never felt this way about a queen before, or a tom. Munkustrap certainly didn't limit himself so it didn't matter who he was feeling like this for, but then again, the person who made him quiver with pleasure by merely winking at him at the end of each solo deserved some credit. 

Would Munkustrap be able to give him proper credit?

What the hell was he thinking?! 

He barely had time to acknowledge how easily the guitarist had unnerved him before the lead singer raised his hands doing a rock and roll symbol and screeched "Goodnight everyone!"

With a sigh that felt strangely like relief, Munkustrap turned his back to the stage, preparing himself to find Demeter in the group of leather and spiked. It was usually easy to find Demeter in a crowd, but this one seemed to be like a circus of clowns with only the difference being their makeup.

Before he stepped forward, a hand tapped his shoulder. That confused Munkustrap since his back was pressed against the stage and there would be no possible way of someone tapping his shoulder unless they were-

The guitarist's grinning face was there to greet Munkustrap when he turned. Munkustrap could only hope an ambulance was there to greet him outside because it felt as if he was having a heart attack.

"What's up?" The guitarist's gravelly voice asked, the lights above them turning on. "I'm Tugger."

_ Tugger. _

Munkustrap held out his hand. “Um, hello. My names Munkustrap.”

Tugger looked down at him with amusement, but took his hand anyway.

Another tap to Munkustrap’s shoulder made him reluctantly turn back around. To his surprise, it was Demeter. Out of breath and holding her girlfriend up, she smiled at him.

“Come on. It’s time to go.”

Munkustrap was about to say something when Tugger interrupted him. “But we just got talking.”

Demeter cocked her head curiously. “Do you know each other?”

“No, but I want to.”

Munkustrap was just as shocked as Demeter hearing that. Did he actually mean that? What did he even mean when he said that?

While Munkustrap was in the unknown, Demeter seemed to know. She shook her head cautiously and looked at Munkustrap.

“Do you wanna go home, or do you wanna stay here and,” She side eyed Tugger. “Get to know him.”

Munkustrap honestly didn’t know what was going on. Both of them seemed to be in on something he didn’t know about and it was maddening. Was this some big joke to get at Munkustrap? What did he even do to deserve it? Was it just because he was easy to pick on? Was he overthinking this? Oh no, he just didn’t know.

“Come on. I’m not going to skin you,” Tugger winked. “Unless you’re into that.”

Wait, was he offering sex?

“He’s into being told things straight forward. And he doesn’t like surprises.” Demeter told Tugger.

“Okay then, let me be honest. I really like a dude in a tie.”

Munkustrap was wearing a tie, was he referring to him?

“And I’m _ so _into dyed hair.”

Well, now he’s obviously talking about some punk with red and blue hair. Munkustrap would never- wait a minute.

“And I’m definitely into the whole ‘I’m the manager, and if you look hard enough you can see the stick that was shoved up my ass in the back of my throat.’ whole vibe.” He gave a toothy smile. “Those type always crack in the funnest way.”

It felt as if Munkustrap wasn’t able to breathe properly. He wasn’t an idiot, but he was very scared to be perceived as one. Maybe if he took the reigns and acted as if he knew Tugger was offering sex, (Which he probably was) then Munkustrap wouldn’t look like an idiot. And if Tugger truly wasn’t offering sex, then Munkustrap could always act like that didn’t bother him and then it would be fine.

Why the fuck was he considering this?

One glance back at Tugger answered his question. The man was lounging on the stage and looking at Munkustrap with wandering eyes. Munkustrap had no right to be offended when his eyes stopped at a _ very _private area considering Munkustrap had helped himself to the eye candy on Tugger for the past two hours. 

Turning back to Demeter, he decided to take her advice in a way she probably didn’t expect. He was going to take a risk alright.

“I think I’m going to stay for awhile. Why don’t you drop your girlfriend off and come back for me?”

“She lives on the other side of town. Might be awhile. Is that okay?” She asked, looking for anything that might tell her to take him home right then and there. He took her hand lightly.

“I’ll be fine.” At least he hoped.

With a small nod, Demeter left them. Of course, they were far from alone. Loiterers were still in the venue and the band was still packing up their equipment, but it sure felt like it was just the two of them in that room.

Tugger sat up, his eyes hooded in a way that said… No, this was a one night stand. It may be Munkustrap’s first, but he knew what they were. Maybe it was better that way. One night to be in someone’s arms without having to take them on as a life partner. Munkustrap certainly didn’t want to purpose to the tom, and he was sure that the tom wasn’t about to settle down with how crazy his lifestyle was. It was just one night, and Munkustrap was fine with that.

“So,” Tugger started, flipping his hair back with a whip of his head. “Want to get out of here, or do you want to wait?”

So many questions in one night. What did Tugger even mean by waiting?

“We can wait until everyones out of here. I can play you a couple songs, and we can just hang out,” He shrugged. “If you want.”

Why was he suddenly acting so disinterested? Wasn’t he the one who thrusted his crotch in front of Munkustrap?

Of course, Munkustrap had enjoyed that, but still.

“We can wait.” He shrugged back, giving him the same ‘I don’t care’ tone. Tugger didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“Alright. We’ll wait.”

+++++++

Somehow, Munkustrap had ended up sitting next to Tugger on the stage. He kept on strumming the same cords for a few minutes, asking Munkustrap if he recognized it. Each time, Munkustrap had told him no, and that his answer wasn’t going to change. 

“Alright, then how about this one?” He asked, plucking a few of the strings and creating a recognizable melody.

“Isn’t that something from Star Wars?”

“Yeah. Imperial March. You look like someone who’d be into that type of nerd stuff.” He chuckled. His smile fell when he saw Munkustrap’s sour face. “Not that there’s anything bad in liking nerd stuff.”

“No, I’m not offended by that. I’m just confused as to why you would think I was into Star Wars.” Munkustrap answered honestly.

“Because you just do.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Good, I don’t want you too. How about this one?”

Munkustrap blinked in confusion. He had been taken aback more times then he count in such a short period of time, all by the same man. It was confusing, and he didn’t like it at all.

With a huff, he tried to ignore it and listen to the new melody. This one also sounded familiar, but in an obscure way. After some thought, Munkustrap shook his head and gave the first answer that came to him.

“Is that the Berenstain Bears’ theme?”

“Close. It’s the Rugrats’ theme.”

Munkustrap tsked. He seemed to be no good at guessing songs based on it’s electric guitar counterpart, but at least he tried.

“Hey,” Tugger nudged him with his shoulder. Munkustrap expected him to comfort him and tell him that he did good, but instead he gestured around them. “Everyone’s gone.”

That was true. Somewhere at the back of the venue, Munkustrap could hear a door closing. They truly were alone now. 

“Why are you so uptight?” Tugger scoffed, getting right to the point and groping Munkustrap’s thigh. “Do you need a little massage?”

If Munkustrap had been uncomfortable at the fact that Tugger had _ looked _at his crotch, he was downright skittish when he felt the hand between his legs. Even more so when they found his clothed member.

Munkustrap involuntarily hissed. Tugger took the sign and drew back his hand. 

“Oh shit, are you a virgin?” He snorted. Munkustrap glared at him.

“I am not a virgin.”

“Seems like you are. You’re all jumpy and shit.”

Munkustrap huffed. “I’m not a virgin,” He repeated. “It’s just the first time I’ve done anything with a tom, and anything like this in general.” It didn’t help that they were in a public venue that anyone could walk into. One of the bandmates could have forgotten something, or maybe someone was passed out in a dark corner somewhere just waiting to wake up at the wrong moment.

“Then tell me about it.” Tugger smirked. 

“Tell you about what?”

“Your first time. Tell me every little detail about how you stuck your tiny dick into someone for the first time.” He teased, pulling the guitar strap over his head and placing it nearby. The casual indifference was almost an insult to Munkustrap’s flustered reaction. 

“That’s a bit inappropriate don’t you think?” He stuttered through his sentence and had to loosen his tie to breathe. Tugger seemed to like that action, replacing Munkustrap’s hand with his own, giving himself the power to loosen and tighten it as he pleased.

“Nice tie. Did you buy it at walmart?” He asked, changing the subject yet again.

“No. I was fitted for it in a dress shop.”

“Shoot. I’ve been looking for a nice tie, and walmart just doesn’t have any.” He groaned, loosening Munkustrap’s tie slightly.

“Maybe because you’re looking in a shop that prioritises quantity over quality?” Munkustrap offered as an explanation. Tugger just ignored him, taking his tie off completely and tossing it somewhere.

Munkustrap actually liked that tie, and would hate for it to get dirty, but he couldn’t exactly get up and go get it. Especially since Tugger decided that he’d take a seat on Munkustrap’s lap, swinging his leg over and wrapping his arms securely around Munkustrap’s neck.

“Still haven’t told me.” He said, rocking himself on Munk’s lap. “What was it like cumming for the first time?”

“If I’m going to be honest, I don’t think I’m comfortable with telling you that.” Munk strained the words out. His hands were already gripping the lean man’s waist as if he was on the verge of cumming in his pants like a goddamn teenager.

“Why? Did you cum in your pants?”

Fucker was a mind reader.

Or he took an educated guess and the look on Munkustrap’s face was all he needed to know that he was right. The shit eating grin he sported was infuriating to Munkustrap. Was this some sort of game to him? What exactly did he have to gain in getting Munkustrap upset?

“You ever edge before?” Tugger asked, dipping his hips a little bit harder. Munkustrap didn’t even know what he was talking about and didn’t have time to think about it because he was too busy restraining himself from bucking into Tugger. It wasn’t fair. Tugger should be feeling just as much friction as Munkustrap was, so why was he so unfazed by it? There had to be something that drove the guy crazy. Everyone had something that made them just go nuts, especially when they’ve had sex so many times. Sometimes the special spot just moves, and it was clear that Tugger was mostly unaffected by the grinding between them. The only indication that he was getting pleasure out of their activities came from the fact that with each time he rocked back and forth, he got ever so slightly harder.

“You holding up alright?” He all but laughed in Munkustrap’s face. “Tell me when you're about to cum. If you sound desperate enough I might let you take your dick out so you don’t ruin your pants.”

Okay, smart aleck. Munkustrap just about had enough with him. Taking his hands off of his waist in preparation to take control somehow, he was stopped by Tugger kissing him. Munkustrap was getting light headed. He wasn’t going to last, and the kissing was only throwing him off. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, he just knew that Tugger did it on purpose to keep him confused.

Munkustrap’s hands had nowhere to go. They were basically flailing about, trying to find something to grip so he could cum. It was when they finally settled under Tugger’s armpits that something unexpected happened. In a subconscious move to get a feel of its surroundings, Munkustrap’s thumb ran a small circle on one of Tugger’s nipples. At first it was the feeling of the nipple that was unexpected. It felt as if it had three heads, and Munkustrap’s thumb seemed keen on exploring the foreign nipple. The second unexpected thing was Tugger’s reaction.

A small but fast moan escaped his lips as he parted from Munkustrap. His eyes were still closed and his whole body was rolling into Munkustrap’s frame in an attempt to recreate whatever had set him off.

It was then that Munkustrap knew that he had the upper hand, and he wasn’t about to not use it to his advantage and get back at the cocky guitar player.

In one swift move that Munkustrap never knew he possessed, he had Tugger underneath him with his legs wrapped around his waist. Munkustrap was just as surprised as Tugger, who had a wide eyed deer in the headlights look to him. He was still in euphoria from just a small touch.

“Okay then,” Munkustrap gasped, taking control. “Let’s see what we have here.”

With those words, he pulled at the bottom of Tugger’s shirt. It wasn’t a shirt really. With no sleeves and a low neckline it barely covered anything. What it did cover though were nipple piercings. Double set. 

Tugger had raised his arms over his head in a stretch, giving Munkustrap full access. Placing his hands back where he had them, Munkustrap rested his thumbs on top of Tugger’s nipples and gave them a few test turns. Each one was met with a sputtering breath from the man underneath him. Munkustrap looked and saw that his face was turned and buried into one of his arms, biting it when Munkustrap applied more pressure. It brought a triumphant smile to Munkustrap. Not paying attention, his thumb hooked the bottom of a piercing and stretched it farther then what was probably comfortable. Munkustrap immediately stopped, and that was what earned him a sound a displeasure.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, that shit felt good,” Tugger grunted, taking matters into his own hands pulling at his nipples and piercings. He mumbled a curse and threw his head back. “Fucking pull them. Pinch them. Fucking bite them, I don’t care, just do something!”

Munkustrap was once again taken aback, but went into action immediately. He grabbed Tugger’s hands and pulled them away roughly, causing the piercings to snag in his hands. While it looked painful to Munkustrap, Tugger only gave out a breathy moan. Munkustrap was suddenly uncertain about hurting Tugger. What if they got too caught up in it and Munkustrap somehow ripped a piercing out? Could that even happen?

“Stop fucking around and do something!” Tugger cried, thrusting his chest forward. Munkustrap didn’t have time to think, all he could do was latch his mouth onto one of the nipples while his thumb massaged the other. As soon as his tongue made contact with the head, Tugger had whined. It was a childish and bratty sound, asking without using words. It was a desperate sound, and Munkustrap liked it. He took it as a reward for all he had done previously, and tried to coax another out of Tugger by doing what he asked.

With a few sucks and long licks that made Munkustrap taste the metallic piercing, he replaced his warm tongue and lips in favor for his teeth. Clamping around the piercing, Munkustrap bit down lightly, but it was enough to get that low whine from Tugger and so much more. All of the unchecked moans and small sounds that sent tremors down both of their bodies was what Munkustrap was living for in that moment. Getting risky, Munkustrap held the nipple between his teeth and lifted his head, bringing it with him. It was only when Tugger was wailing with pleasure that Munkustrap let it go and aloud it to snap back. To his relief, he didn’t bite the piercing or the nipple off.

Catching his breath, Munkustrap noticed that Tugger had stilled underneath him. Fearing he did something wrong, Munkustrap swallowed.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked. Tugger shook his head.

“You ever cum in leather pants? It’s not comfortable.”

Oh. Oh no. 

“I wouldn’t think leather pants were comfortable in any sense.” He chuckled, rising and resting on the balls of his feet just as Tugger had done. The guitarist rose as well, a dark spot spilling at his crotch area. Tugging on his shirt, Tugger looked to Munkustrap’s own crotch area which was still tight with need.

“Looks like I was wrong.” He smirked, placing his hand on Munkustrap’s prominent print with a much better reaction than last time. “That is definitely not a little dick.” Tugger commented, giving it a soft squeeze.

“And what are you going to do about that?” Munkustrap asked with more confidence then he knew possible. Tugger merely smirked and unzipped his trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was. Lying on the hard stage floor that was right in the middle of a public venue. Dead to the world. It was still wet from the sweat that had poured off the band members. Soaking into the back of his shirt and sticking to his skin. It was disgusting and uncomfortable. And Definitely a place he wouldn’t want to be taking his dick out. 

So why was it out?

The long-haired rocker had taken his shirt off once more and had reached over and unzipped Munkustrap’s fly, licking his lips all the while. Munkustrap didn’t trust it then and he didn’t trust it now. With his hand flat on his chest, Tugger had pushed Munkustrap down flat. The accountant now had a good view of the ceiling and couldn’t watch the rocker as he unbuttoned his pants. Munkustrap could only feel his hands slip down his boxers and grab hold of his dick, still hard from the previous… fourplay? Could he even categorize it like that?

He didn’t know. He didn’t have time to think about it. Tugger didn’t give him time. Freeing his cock, Munkustrap gasped shakily. It was official. He was exposed. His dick was out. Right in front of the nipple-pierced rockstar that wanted nothing more than to embarrass him in the worst ways.

Munkustrap felt his anxiety rising once again before he reminded himself that he was at least somewhat in control. If anything, he was waiting for Tugger to try something. To give him an excuse to pinch and pull on those stupid piercings. 

Well, they weren’t stupid. They were kind of hot, he admitted that. It was the person they were attached to that was stupid.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tugger giving a few test pulls on his cock. A short groan escaped Munkustrap to his displeasure because the last thing he wanted was to show that he was taking pleasure out of Tugger’s actions. Munkustrap lifted his head finally and just in time to see Tugger’s eyes bulging out of his skull, following the pendulum-like swing of his cock as it stood tall, free of the restraining slacks.

He didn’t like the wide-eyed look on Tugger. “What’s wrong?”

Tugger shook his head, his mouth was wide open with a dribble of spit falling from the corner of his mouth. With a start, he wiped the drool away but kept his eyes on Munkustrap’s dick. “You’re fucking huge, dude.”

“What?” He started to sit up. “Is that a bad thing?”

“For my ass, yeah.” Tugger chuckled.

Munkustrap’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as well. “We’re not going _ that _ far.” He felt himself physically get flustered. “Are we?”

Tugger merely winked before pressing his hands against Munkustrap’s chest, pushing him back down to gaze at the ceiling. He could feel Tugger go back down and was once again in the unknown about what he was going to do.

“Guess you’re a grower, not a shower, huh?” He heard Tugger ask. He didn’t know how to respond to that. After a moment’s thought, he realized that it was best to not egg him on by answering with something stupid that would make him look like a virgin. 

“Why are you getting so quiet on me now?” Tugger began to twist his dick in a tease, causing him to involuntarily buck up. “Maybe I’ll give you a taste of your own medicine. After all,” Munkustrap felt a light kiss on the tip of his penis. The contact sent a jolt up his spine. “It’s pretty difficult to talk with a dick in your mouth.”

“Can you-” Munkustrap was cut off by his own moan. It was caused by Tugger licking ever so lightly. Such a light lap was all it took to make Munkustrap shiver. Tugger laughed. 

“Someone’s eager…” He purred, sending cold air down the base of Munkustrap’s cock. All he had to do was open his mouth and envelop it in his warm and wet…

“You know,” He felt Tugger lean away and couldn’t help it as a groan of irritation escape him. “You could probably be a pornstar. Leave whatever boring job you got and spend the rest of your days slamming into a bunch of hot chicks. What do you do for a living any way? I’m guessing something mundane like a lawyer.”

Munkustrap was more confused than upset now. What the hell was Tugger doing?

“I’m an accountant.” He answered honestly.

“Sounds stable.” Tugger leaned back in and began kissing Munkustrap’s dick. “Not at all a job I’d expect someone with a dick like yours would have.”

There was too much talking. Munkustrap pressed his hips forward in an attempt to get anything. He felt himself bump against Tugger’s lips and for a moment they opened, allowing his tip to enter. Tugger latched his lips around his member and gave a small suck. Munkustrap was finally able to feel the moist mouth of Tugger and let out a moan of pleasure. Tugger hummed around the dick in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip before retracting once again with a pop. Just as Munkustrap was about to complain, Tugger licked his shaft from tip to base and back again. He ducked his head down and nibbled at Munkustrap’s testicles, making him jump. He made up for the bite by sucking on his left ball gently.

Munkustrap’s dick twitched in the air, neglected but still being stimulated. He was far from close but it was fine. Some part of him wanted to enjoy Tugger as much as he could.

With one final lap, Tugger raised his head from Munkustrap’s testicles and crawled up to him, his hair falling in front of his face. 

“Are you single?” He asked, out of breath. 

Munkustrap addressed him with a curious expression. “Um, yes. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be…” He nodded his head at Tugger. “Doing this.”

“So, I’m a ‘this’ now?” Tugger snorted.

Munkustrap shook his head. “No, I didn’t mean it like that-”

Tugger lunged forward and dragged Munkustrap into a rough kiss. He was once again caught off guard but adjusted much quicker now, using his hands to pull Tugger’s long hair out of the way. If only he had a scrunchie or hair tie…

Tugger broke the kiss to pull his hands away from his hair and pin them to the ground. 

“Tell me,” He started, his breath coming out ragged. “What’s your favorite food?”

“Why are you stalling?” The question slipped out before Munkustrap could stop it. Tugger laughed. It was nervous.

“I’m not stalling. I just want to get to know you better.” He took his hand away from Munkustrap’s to playfully punch him in the shoulder. Munkustrap took the opportunity and used his free hand to grasp Tugger’s nipple. The rocker yelped in surprise and used both hands to grab Munkustrap’s wrist, giving his other hand the ability to reach up and get a hold of his other nipple. Tugger rearranged his hands and was now holding on to both of Munkustrap’s wrists to try and keep the fingers latched on to his nipples from doing anything, but he couldn’t stop them from lightly twisting his piercings.

“Hey now,” Tugger tried to pull his hands away but Munkustrap held on tightly. “I’m just having a little conversation.”

“Then why don’t you shut up and suck my cock?” Munkustrap growled. His heart jumped in his chest as he felt Tugger shake on top of him, laughing nervously again. Tugger was a brat. The worse kind of brat out there. The brat that got everything he wanted. Munkustrap knew that as soon as he met him. So why was he stalling?

Tugger’s hands began to squeeze his wrists. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You fucking big dicked accountant.” 

Munkustrap pinched the nipples between his fingers and earned a whiny moan from the man on top of him. He was enjoying it for two reasons. One, because he really liked the sound of Tugger moaning. Two, because Tugger couldn’t talk while he was moaning. But even as he was gasping for breath and groaning in pleasure, he managed to mumble two words.

“What was that?” Munkustrap genuinely asked. 

“Fuck me.” Tugger whined, his eyes fluttering shut. “Just fucking fuck me!”

Munkustrap smiled to himself. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Aw, shit,” A pained smile crossed his lips. “I guess I kind of deserve that.”

Pulling him by the nipples, Munkustrap dragged him closer until they were inches apart. “Do you want it?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Then earn it.” 

And with that, Munkustrap pushed Tugger back down until his face was at crotch level. All the talking had brought Munkustrap back at half mass but he would be lying if he said Tugger wouldn’t be able to make him hard again in under a second. For all the rockstar was annoying, Munkustrap was immensely attracted to the man. The way he moved and the way he spoke was just brimming with attitude and seeing him slip up and start begging for his cock was a massive stroke to Munkustrap’s ego. He would never get this kind of experience or rush with someone he’d meet at an office party. This was a raw and unattainable kind of wild sex that only came once in a lifetime for people like him.

Because the people who make it happen were like water. Going with the flow and slipping out of any commitment. 

He shook his head. Why was he thinking about commitment when it came to a rockstar who would drive him crazy? 

Speaking of crazy, his mind became instantly muddled as Tugger began stroking his dick. The teasing was over. When Munkustrap’s cock began growing under his touch, Tugger started sucking the side before stopping and raising his head.

“Make sure you don’t hold my head down,” He warned. “Because this monster might _ actually _kill me.”

Munkustrap nodded at him. “Okay. I won’t do that.”

Tugger winked at him, wrapping his lips around Munkustrap’s cock and bobbing his head down, sliding it all the way to the back of his throat.

Munkustrap’s back arched, pushing himself in deeper out of reflex. He heard Tugger gag around his cock and felt the walls of his throat tighten around his large member, trying to force him out. With a disgruntled moan, Munkustrap reluctantly pulled back his hips, feeling his dick exit Tugger’s mouth halfway before Tugger surprisingly pushed forward and deepthroated his cock once more. Munkustrap couldn’t breathe. His chest was heaving and yet nothing was coming in or out. It was a moan that broke the dam, allowing him to gasp for breath and moan with pleasure, pushing himself back up to mouth fuck Tugger. He had to restrain himself from reaching down and holding his head down. The last thing he wanted was to choke the poor man to death and get sent to prison for manslaughter. 

That’s when he felt it coming. His breath hitched once more as he forced four words out.

“I’m about to cum!”

Tugger pressed his hands onto Munkustrap’s waist. It was uncomfortable as he put his weight into his hands and pushed himself up and unlatched his lips off of his dick with a pop, coughing wetly and rolling to the side. It was too late though. Munkustrap’s cock was spurting cum. Leaking through the tip was the white substance that just wouldn’t stop. It just kept coming along with Munkustrap’s orgasmic moans. He’d never climaxed this hard before. But then again, he’d never had his dick sucked like that. 

But now he’s came. He could feel his dick becoming flaccid with every moment that passed.

“I’m sorry.” He groaned, running his hands over his hot face. It felt as if he had a fever. He sat up and saw the Tugger was still coughing wildly. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to compose himself. Munkustrap felt his face flush. He reached out and grabbed the guitarist by the shoulder to help steady him.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Tugger smiled before falling into another fit. With a deep swallow, he could finally answer.

“I kind of went too far.” He admitted, laughing as his words became raspy. Munkustrap patted him on the back, trying to help. Tugger grabbed for his hand and dragged him close, pressing him into a kiss. It once again caught Munkustrap by surprise, but for a different reason than the last few. It wasn’t fast or hard or wild. If anything it was sweet. Tender almost.

When Tugger broke it, Munkustrap couldn’t help but pause and study the rockstar. Tugger smiled.

“Sorry. Was that too gay?” He asked, covering his mouth and giving one final cough into his fist.

“What? Um,” Munkustrap just couldn’t fully comprehend it. The man who just sucked him off was asking if a small kiss was ‘too gay’. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Great,” Tugger grabbed his collar and once again pulled him close. “How about another one?”

+++++

A few minutes of a makeout session later, Tugger sat up and began pulling his shirt back on, covering the piercings that Munkustrap had grown to love. Feeling indignant, Munkustrap packed his dick away as well, keeping an eye out for the tie that Tugger had so carelessly thrown. He didn’t have to look for long, for turning back he found Tugger handing it to him.

“You dropped this.” He said, tugging at the knot and turning it into its base state.

Sensing where this was going, Munkustrap pulled Tugger onto his lap, allowing the guitarist to wrap the formal wear around his neck and begin pulling it together. He was much more skilled at it than Munkustrap would have thought, and he almost saddened when the guitarist was able to pull it tight in a matter of seconds. But instead of crawling off his lap like Munkustrap expected, he kept himself at home there.

“You know, dude,” Tugger started, his voice raspy. “I actually really do wanna get to know you.”

Munkustrap shrugged with a smile. “Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Not here,” He shook his head. “Somewhere else. Where we can talk and…” He flipped the tie up into Munkustrap’s face. “Stuff.”

“What, like a date-”

“Don’t call it that. That’s so boring. A lot of people have dates and it means fucking nothing.” Tugger scoffed.

“So, you want it to mean something?” Munkustrap quirked an eyebrow up. Tugger shrugged.

“Maybe. Sure. Yeah. Whatever.” His manner once again becoming nervous, but Munkustrap only blushed. 

“Okay then, when do you want to have our ‘not-date’?”

Tugger thought for a moment. “You have a job, right? So maybe next weekend? Or tomorrow maybe?” He added in quickly.

Munkustrap nodded. “Yeah, I think I can do tomorrow.”

“Awesome.” Tugger smiled, nodding as well but still not getting off. 

They sat like that for a moment. Munkustrap holding the man tightly while he started to hum. 

"Okay, so,” Tugger started with a sigh. “How about we do it tomorrow morning at my place?” He asked casually. “And maybe we can go back to my place in general so you don’t have to waste the gas money.”

Munkustrap finally caught on. “Oh, okay. Sounds like a plan.”

Tugger nodded silently before planting a small kiss on his lips. “Do we have to get all nuclear now and start calling each other ‘Honey’ and ‘Sweetums’?”

“Why would we do that?” He laughed.

“I don’t know. Isn’t that what people with jobs do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight here's part two which was of high demand 😂 this chapter is more short and sweet but it's still pretty good in my eyes. hope u love it 💕😘

**Author's Note:**

> 💕 should i do a part two?? idk, i'll see how this does, but fr, it was fun writing and i feel like this is the best smut i've ever written 😂 thx for reading 😚


End file.
